Who's A Bad Driver Now?
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team are driving back from a crime scene when Tony drives off a bridge when he isn't looking at the road. Can Gibbs save him and Ziva in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was another working day for the NCIS team and they were just driving back from a crime scene in two different vehicles. Tony and Ziva were in one that was in front of the one with Gibbs and McGee.

The team had been out at a crime scene where a marine had been murdered and found in a ditch on the side of the road. Gibbs and the three agents had collected all the evidence they could find and they were now on their way back to the NCIS building.

"Tony, you can drive faster," Ziva sighed.

"No I can't. The speed limit is 40 and I'm already doing 40," Tony replied.

"If I was driving we would be back in the bullpen by now,"

"If you were driving, we'd probably be dead," Tony stated.

"My driving is not that bad," Ziva defended.

"Yeah right," Tony laughed.

Ziva stared at him as he chuckled and drove a bit faster as they were coming up to a bridge leading them back to were they were headed. Tony smirked as Ziva punched his arm and he looked at her as he drove.

"Was that meant to hurt?" Tony asked.

Tony still wasn't looking at the road and as Ziva looked out of the window she saw they were crossing the bridge. Tony was concentrating on the road and little did he know that he was turning the car towards the edge of the bridge, that had blue cold water bellow.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed.

Before Tony could reply to her, the car crashed right through the metal railings of the bridge and Tony looked back out the window. As the car fell from the bridge, they both screamed in fear and the next thing Tony knew the car was sinking under the deep cold water.

The windows at the back of the car were a bit broken from the fall and the water was rushing in the vehicle pretty fast. Tony looked over at Ziva to see she was unconscious, with her eyes closed, so he tapped her face lightly and tried to wake her.

When she didn't wake he looked down at the water seeing it was rising pretty fast and that it was up to his chest, which meant he only had about a minute until the car fully sunk.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had seen the car crashing off the bridge and he had slammed on the brakes almost sending McGee through the wind shield. He had gotten out of the car quickly and rushed over to the hole that was in the railings of the bridge. As he stared down at the water, he saw the car disappear and then he saw a few bubbles surface then the water was still.<p>

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Call 911 and hurry. Meet me down on the shore," Gibbs ordered.

"But boss…"

"Did I stutter McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee shook his head as he watched his boss pulling off his jacket and drop it to the ground, followed by his shoes, which he kicked off. Gibbs stood looking at the water as he readied himself and he wondered how cold it was.

* * *

><p>Tony was looking at the windows trying to get them open but he couldn't and he was panicking slightly as the water was at his chin. The water had already passed Ziva's head and he was trying to hold her up but failing.<p>

His head was touching the roof of the car now, angled up to the last pocket of air and he prayed that McGee or Gibbs would save them. He could feel the cold murky water chilling him to the bone and he felt it rising above his mouth.

Tony took a deep breath just before the water rose over his head and left him trapped. As he sat there, he looked at Ziva with fear in his gut and he felt the panic inside him increasing.

He knew that Gibbs wasn't coming for him and he began banging on the window beside him harder but nothing happened. Tony's lungs were beginning to ache and burn as the need for air was getting stronger.

He closed his eyes as he tried to hold on just a bit longer and he knew that it was pointless. He was so tired as he felt water getting warm and he fought against the urge to breathe a bit longer.

Gibbs had to come for him, he always did, and he couldn't let him down now. Tony had saved him from this so Gibbs had to return the favour, didn't he? Tony couldn't hold his breath any longer with his scarred lungs and his eyes shot open as the breathing reflex over came him.

His mouth opened and even though he tried to stop it, he took a breath and the cold liquid went in to his lungs. He felt his throat burning as he tried to cough it up but only managed to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush.

A ringing noise took over his hearing as he saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. He knew that it was the end for him and Ziva as his vision went black the last thing he saw was the water breaking above him and a shadow that looked like a figure.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this and yes there will be another chapter. I know this is kind of short but I hope that it ticked your boxes (That sounded way better in my head). Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs looked back at McGee as he saw he was on the phone to 911 and then he looked back at the water. He took a deep breath and then he dived off the side of the bridge and down to the water bellow.

As he hit the water in a perfect dive, his fingers went in first followed by the rest of his body. The water was so cold that it took his breath away and it felt like a thousand piranhas nipping at him.

He could hardly see once under the water, but he could just make out the shape of the sinking car. He began swimming down towards the car and as he got closer to it he saw his two agents weren't moving and he felt his stomach tie in knots.

Gibbs swam closer to the car and as he got to it he began hitting the wind shield with the palm of his hand, remembering his encounter with the time he almost got him and Maddie killed by driving off the pier.

He could feel the glass moving under his hand and as he grabbed the top of the wind shield he pulled as hard as he could, using all of his strength. As he pushed the wind shield out of the way he felt himself needing air and he turned to his unconscious agents.

Gibbs didn't know who to rescue first then he decided he would save time and try to take them both. He then reached over to them and with his right hand he grabbed Ziva and with his left he grabbed Tony.

He held on to their jackets tightly and then he pulled them forward and got a grip on both of their arms. He could feel his lungs starting to burn as he kicked his legs quickly trying to get to the surface.

He could feel his aching muscles getting weaker but he fought against them as he promised he would save them. Gibbs could distantly see the light at the top of the water and he kicked his legs faster, then before he knew it he had broke the surface.

He gasped and spluttered as he tried to catch his breath and he pulled his two agents up beside him as he looked around. He spotted McGee over at the bank near the water edge and he began swimming towards him, the best that he could.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.

McGee looked up at his boss to see he was swimming towards him holding Tony and Ziva's limp bodies. McGee was fearing the worst and he ran in to the water then started swimming to his boss.

Gibbs was almost near McGee now and he was feeling pretty tired as he pulled the two agents with him through the water. McGee reached out to his boss and Gibbs pushed Ziva towards him as he swam. McGee grabbed Ziva and turned then swam back to the bank with Gibbs close behind with Tony.

Once they were on the bank they lay the two down and Gibbs looked at Tony's pale face. His green eyes were glazed over and unfocused as they stared up at the sky above them. Gibbs was going to waste no time and he quickly leant down towards Tony's face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop as he felt a vice clamp around his heart.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief then turned to McGee to see him already performing CPR on Ziva's unmoving form.

Gibbs looked back at Tony and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his wet lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his agent's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall.

"DiNozzo you are not allowed to die on my watch!" Gibbs stated.

Gibbs leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to the man's unmoving body. He sat back again as he heard McGee curse under his breath as he panted.

"Breathe! Come on Ziva! Don't do this! Breathe! Please!" McGee urged.

"DiNozzo don't make me head slap you!" Gibbs threatened.

Gibbs was thankful that he wasn't performing CPR as he knew his tired muscles wouldn't be able to take the work. He looked at McGee who had tears in his eyes then he looked back at Tony as he leant down again, pinched his nose and then gave him a breath. At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly.

"Come on Tony. Please," Gibbs whispered.

Then he heard a gruff voice, then water spewed past his lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the dirty water out of his scarred lungs. Gibbs instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it.

"Cough it all up DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

He was relieved and he couldn't help but smile as he heard his agent that was like a son to him coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to her lungs. It was only a minute later when Tony regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear. Then he flinched as it came in contact with the back of his head in a well deserved head slap. Then Gibbs got up from kneeling beside his agent and rushed over to help McGee.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus, then what he saw made him want to cry. He was lying on his side still unable to do anything but breathe, blink and stare at the scene in front of him.

McGee and Gibbs were trying to revive Ziva, they were working in a tandem, Gibbs was breathing for her while McGee tried to get her heart beating again. Tony knew it was all his fault and as he lay there he prayed that she would be okay as he couldn't live knowing that it had been his fault if she died.

At that moment sirens were heard then he saw flashing red and blue lights, then two paramedics running down towards them. As he was helped up by Gibbs he was led to the ambulance nearby even though he refused to be checked out.

As he sat in the back of the ambulance he heard gasping and coughing then he saw the paramedics carrying Ziva on a gurney towards him. As they loaded her in to the ambulance, Tony smiled at her and she smiled back, then coughed slightly as she spoke.

"Who's driving is bad now?" Ziva asked.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna be writing some more fics soon. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
